Elijah Mikaelson
|last = By the Light of the Moon }} Elijah first appeared in the Season Two episode . He is a vampire and one of the Originals, a group comprised of the oldest and most powerful vampires. History Most details regarding of Elijah's past are unknown, including whether or not he was ever human. Assuming he was once a human, it would mean he was turned sometime before the 15th century as he was far stronger than either Rose or Trevor, vampires turned in the mid 15th Century. At one point he was a confidant of the leader and most powerful of the Originals, Klaus, a vampire he now seeks to kill. Season Two Rose and Trevor called him in the hope that he would pardon them because they were tired of constantly running from the Originals. They held Elena in the hope of using her as a barganing chip. Initially skeptical of them having a Petrova doppleganger, he was surprised that Elena existed and was human. He forgave Rose because she helped Trevor out of loyalty to him, but he executed Trevor by decapitation. As they were leaving the house that Rose and Trevor were hiding out in, the Salvatore brothers came to rescue Elena. They shot him with a wooden stake in the hand. Then Elena came out and threw a vervain grenade, burning him in the face; however, he soon healed. Damon then staked him; however, some time later, he came to life and pulled out the stake. When Rose and Damon went to see a vampire named Slater looking for information about the curse, Elijah, from outside, threw some coins at the web-Café window shattering the special UV protected glass that made it a vampire hangout & sending all the vampires inside running for cover to get out of the burning sunlight. Later that night, he compelled Slater to call Rose (who was with Damon) and tell her that they can stop the sacrifice by unspelling the moonstone. Elijah then further compelled Slater to stake himself. With the help of the allied Dr.Martin he found Elena but surprisingly he let her and Damon live when Dr.Martin ask him about that he said that its was good that Damon was alive so he can protect Elena and he wants her to be protected. In By The Light Of The Moon Elijah also confronts Elena and makes a deal (An alliance between Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Rose and possibly Caroline and Tyler with Elijah, Jonas and Luka to keep them safe at all of Klaus) showing that he has no concern as to break the curse, but to find Klaus and kill him. Powers & Abilities Elijah is an Original; he is far more powerful than most other vampires. He possesses all of the powers of a normal vampire, but almost none of the weaknesses. Most notable is his ability to compel vampires as if they were human, and his resistance to injuries normally fatal to vampires. It is unclear whether these abilities are a product of his age, inherent to Originals, or some combination of both. Regardless of their exact source, Elijah's powers are more formidable than a normal vampire. All of his standard vampire abilities are amplified beyond usual levels. His strength, speed, sensory perception, mental manipulation abilities, and regenerative abilities exceed those of all other vampires yet seen. Elijah dispatches other vampires with ease, including the decapitation of Trevor, a vampire who was over 500 years old, with a single chop to the neck. Vervain affects him only minimally. It does not appear to weaken him in any significant way and any resulting burns from physical contact regenerate in seconds. A stake to the heart merely incapacitated him, with him awakening a few hours later with no sign of permanent injury. (Rose) Finally, Elijah is able to compel both humans and vampires alike. Most notably, he compelled Rose's friend Slater to stake himself and forced Katherine's confinement in the vampire tomb. It is not known how Elijah can be killed. While his most notable weakness is a vulnerability to sunlight, it is not clear that exposure could kill him. Regardless, his ability to walk in the day can be attributed to a ring with a Lapis Lazuli stone. According to John Gilbert, Elijah and the other Originals can be killed with a dagger dipped in the ash of a white oak tree that dates back to the time of their genesis, but the validity of this method has not been established. (''Daddy Issues'') Attitudes Toward Humans Although Elijah's personal feelings towards humans are largely unknown, his actions seem to indicate that he is largely indifferent towards there existence. Consistent with his larger disposition, he is decidedly neutral in his interactions with humans, demonstrating no preference regarding their existence. However, given the lack of hesitation he shows in dispatching vampires in his path, it seems likely he would treat humans in his path in a similar manner. Though Elijah's may be indifferent to humanity as a whole, he has demonstrated a respect for life; he does not kill unnecessarily or act in an abnormal manner when in the presence of the living. His interactions with a street musician are a good illustration. Rather than using his speed or mental abilities to compel the musician to give him the coins in his guitar case, Elijah placed a $100 bill in the case in exchange for the coins. Further, in his negotiations with Elena he offers, without any prompting, to protect everyone that she loves. Though these illustrations could support the notion that Elijah has an inherent level of respect for life in general, there is also a less altruistic possibility. Rather than respecting life, it is possible that Elijah merely recognizes the importance of life to humans and uses it as a bargaining chip in the pursuit of his agenda. Appearances ;Season Two * * Katerina * The Sacrifice * By the Light of the Moon * Crying Wolf * The Dinner Party Trivia *Elijah is staked by Damon, but resurrects a few hours later. *Elijah is strong enough to decapitate a vampire (Trevor) with a singular chop to the neck and can rip out the hearts of two vampires (Cody and his companion) simultaneously, showing exceptional hand-eye coordination. *Elijah is a former member of The Originals and he has no authority to give forgiveness to Rose and Trevor on behalf of Klaus and The Originals. In other words, Rose is still wanted by Klaus and The Originals to destroy her because of Katherine´s incident. *In The Sacrifice, Elijah mentions that he has been dead for centuries likely referring to his undead status as a vampire. *Rose said that Elijah is just "the Easter Bunny" in comparison to Klaus. *He does not want to break the curse whereas Klaus is desperate to. *Elijah respects loyalty and keeps his word. Rose asked to be forgiven, but she does not mention that Trevor should also be forgiven. *Elijah does not appear in the books. *Elijah is the first vampire seen to be able to compell other vampires. Gallery Ejijahcame.jpg|Elijah coming inside the house Elijahvervainbomb.jpg|Elijah after being hit with the vervain bomb Damonstakeelijah.jpg|Damon stakeing Elijah Elijahstake.jpg|Elijah coming back to life elijah ring.jpg|Elijah's lapis lazuli ring. elijah 1490.jpg|Elijah in the 1490s elijah 1490s.jpg|Elijah looking for Katerina. ewww gross.gif the-vampire-diaries-208-2.jpg|Elijah the-vampire-diaries-elijah-rose-elena.jpg|Elijah, Rose and Elena vampirediaries-elijah.jpg|Elijah Dp010.jpg Dp001.jpg|The Dinner Party Dp002.jpg|Elijah and Alaric elijah is offering a deal to elena.jpg|Elijah Brokers a Deal With Elena elijah in the gilberts' house.jpg|Hi, I'm Elijah Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:The Originals Category:Recurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Featured Articles Category:Flashbacks